The Lesson
by Kayaln
Summary: Aleah needs to study for an upcoming test, but distractions are everywhere


**This is my first one shot be sure to review and enjoy.**

"元気 です か," she said slowly,"私の名前は,アリーア" she introduced. (How are you, my name is Aleah)

"お名前は...um...お名前は...Fuck" she curses and falls backwards against the mat in frustration.

She's been studying this for weeks with no end and she has completely forgotten everything. The Japanese language was more confusing than she hoped it wouldn't be. Writing it was easy, saying and pronouncing it was a kick in the teeth.

'Come on I have to get this, my test is in a few days and I can't even ask 'what is your name'

She thinks and falls backwards staring at the ceiling in chafe. She had been so busy moping, she hadn't realized someone walking in until a deep familiar voice inquired.

"I don't see how this is studying,"

Aleah shot up so suddenly the table she was lying under knocked over.

"Jesus what the hell man!" Aleah shouted at her friend.

An attractive red haired man with bronze eyes alit with mischief dressed in a bright orange and blue flowered kimono hung against the doorway, and wore a smirk on his face at Aleah's flustered state.

"I came to see how my favorite girl was doing" he stated crossing the room to help her.

"No no no!" She dejected immediately pushing him back out the door, "You only came in here to flirt and distract me and that's the last thing I need right now"

"Woah woah wait! I bring an offering" he answered abruptly at Aleah's determination to get him out.

Aleah halted her objective to get rid of him and curiously asked. "What kind of offering"

"Dumplings" he says proudly holding up a box. Aleah instantly pulled the red head back into the room and looked at him expectantly. "Hanzo said he knows you've been practicing real hard so he prepared these for you" he said.

Aleah felt like crying tears of adoration. She's been avoiding everyone like the plague for weeks, her diet only consisted of rice and she had been tossing death glares at anyone who'd try to interact with her. She would even have rings under her eyes from lack of sleep, but she's thankful for everyone understanding that she is determined to learn Japanese.

"Thank you Goemon" she says thankfully.

She opens the wooden bin and reveals fresh steamed dumplings and her stomach growls loudly with need. She takes a bite into one and tears well into her eyes as heaven explodes on her tastebuds.

"So good," she moans.

"So are you having trouble with greetings?" He peered at her notes.

"Mm...mmph...the formal and homonyms" she responded absentmindedly stuffing her checks in dumplings. So tasty.

"Hm...well I can help with that" he stated simply.

"How?"

"Simple have leverage"

She didn't understand until he confiscated the dumplings and she gave him a 'no you didn't stare'.

"The only way for anyone to actually give there full attention is if there is a reward involved" he explained,"so in this case for each statement you get correctly you get a dumpling"

She narrows her gaze suspiciously. Her mind was telling her it was an obvious trap but her stomach was screaming 'DUMPLINGS!'

"Alright fine, but no funny business or I'm kicking you out. I've already had enough of Saizo being on my ass for not studying" she commented rolling her eyes, yet secretly she was grateful to have a little company, she's been cramped in this room for so long studying she forgot what the sun looked like.

"Well let's get started... あなたは何歳ですか?" He asked. (How old are you?)

'Ok ok I know this one'

"私は24歳です" she answered. (I am 24 years old)

Goemon nods in approval and hands her a dumpling.

"That one was easy let's try another one—"

"暇な とき は 何を して います か?" He asked.

'Ok... I heard 好きな which means favorite and 自由時間 that means free time right? So he's asking what I like to do in my free time?'

"私は外に出...て読むのが好きです" Aleah spoke slowly. (I like to go outside and read)

A proud smile crosses his lips and he pulls out the last dumpling from the box, but he doesn't hand it over when she reaches for it.

"Let me feed it to you" he suggested. Aleah rose a brow at him.

"I can feed myself" she stated going for the dumpling again, and again having it pulled out of her reach.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. Besides you've been studying so hard, why not take a little luxury" he said shaking the wonton tauntingly in front of her.

'How is you feeding me luxury?' She thought with a sarcastic look on her face.

She knew this was going to end in some type of cliche that would get her in trouble, but her stomach was going against her better judgement and she opened her mouth to let him feed her. The moment she felt the matzo ball on the tip of her tongue; her mouth shut automatically trapping a few of Goemon's fingers. Aleah eats the rich wanton in blithe unaware of Goemon's lustful gaze.

"What's next?" She asks happily enjoying the activity he came up with.

Goemon finally comes out of his trance and a devilish smile gleams upon his face. Moreover it made Aleah uncontrollable.

"Alright then let's try something harder and if you get this wrong the punishment is—"

He tapped his chin pretending to be deep in thought, but Aleah knows that he already had the answer.

"I know how about a kiss" he proposed.

'THERE IT IS,' she thought grimly. Sometimes she just hates being right.

"No. Way." She declines in a deadpanned voice.

"What? It's perfect. You've been studying for so long you're bound to get it right, I mean you've done well so far what do you have to lose?" he said convincingly.

'Um... how about everything"

She's excellent at getting a job done when it comes to studying but the catch is if she becomes too fazed or excited her mind will start a clean slate.

"That's not a good idea. If Saizo catches me fooling around it's not your ass that's getting yelled at it's mine." She sighs.

"The only way to ever get this is to see the punishment as also a leverage. Like see you not wanting to kiss me-which I don't understand why- as a goal not to get it wrong. And if you do get it wrong, then I'll make that kiss blow your mind"

Why does that sound more disheartening than pleasing.

"Ok fine" she said giving it a shot.

"Good now let's begin—"

"あなたは私が今まで会った中で最も興味深い女性です。あなたは強く、面白く、独立しています。あなたの肌は地球のようであり、あなたの髪は最高のシルクと最も柔らかいホーリーの感じる最も暗い夜のようです。あなたの唇はとてもしなやかでかわいいです。何度も何度もそれらにキスしたいと思います。私はあなたが私のアリーアになりたがっています" he spoke softly with a spark in his eye.

Aleah's jaw hits the floor at Goemon's full speech.

'Son of a...How the hell am I supposed to know that. Argh, I knew this was a trap!"

"Ok ok relax it's not that bad just try to break down whatever the fuck he just said" she thought in panic.

'Alright the first sentence I heard あなたは which is 'you are' and 面白い which is funny. So he's saying I'm funny'

She rolls her eyes at the compliment. Typical playboy line.

"Ok I remember hearing ナイト...shit he added an homonym it could either mean night or Knight, but I'm not sure"

She made the mistake of looking up at him for help; because the way he was staring at her looked like he wanted to devour her. His eyes glowed like the flames from a hearth, his hair shined like the brightest of rubies and gently swayed with every breath he took, he was leaning against the table with his face resting in his palm seeming to grow more handsome than usual. He really did earn right to be called one of the hottest men in Konoha. His skin shined and his lips looked so soft, she often had the urge to touch them.

'Maybe a kiss from him...wouldn't be that bad'.

'WHAT THE HELL! NO!' She shrieked in her mind at the revelation of what she thought.

"So did you figure it out yet?" He asked after a while has passed and he felt even more content at the bashful look on her face.

Gone. Every ounce of the language she studied for was gone. And his pretty face was to blame. Honestly do men even look as sexy as he does because this should be illegal.

"From the look of defeat on your face you didn't figure it out" he concluded.

Aleah hung her head in defeat.

Goemon lets out a sigh, which to her, sounded like relief.

"Well you know what that means—" he said beckoning her with a finger.

"W-wait can't I try again" She stuttered her heart was beating like a drum in her chest.

"Nu-uh you didn't figure out what I said that was the deal it's time to serve your punishment" he said getting on his hands and knees and began crawling toward her which triggered her to back away.

"Oh come on I'm not that good at kissing any way—" she spoke frantically trying to change his mind which, and they both knew, was inevitable.

"and besides my breath probably stinks from eating all those dumplings anyway"

Goemon only paused for a second to shrug and says,

"Doesn't matter I'll probably be too distracted trying to get your clothes off to notice the smell" he said casually.

Goemon only need that second of her calculating what he said to strike. In half a second Goemon had Aleah pinned under him with no chance to escape.

"S-seriously knock it off" she stammered.

"Nope" he said simply.

Her breathing suddenly became irregular and her heart was now in her ears the closer he became. And for no reason at all she burst into giggles.

"What's funny" he inquired a hair away from her lips.

"I...hehehe...don't...hahahee...know"

Aleah uses the diversion to her advantage and calls for back up.

"SASUKE!"

In seconds the sound of pounding footsteps echo threw the house and the slide door is nearly pulled off its hinges as an excited orange haired man enters the room full of energy. Goemon gives her a 'seriously' look and she shrugs nonchalantly.

"HEY! GOEMON I TOLD YOU ALEAH IS MINE!"

'Never mind. He's just the same' she thinks depleted. As Sasuke ran over dragged her out from under Goemon and straps her too his chest, with a huff.

"Oh please there's no way she'd allow a kid under her kimono" Goemon snorts and latches onto Aleah's waist.

'I WOULDN'T ALLOW ANYONE UNDER MY CLOTHES' she thinks hauntingly.

"Come on guys let me go" she sighs in exhaustion.

"Aleah I missed you!" He confessed, "I haven't seen you in weeks. How are doing on your lessons"

"She was doing fine until she forget everything" he explained cuddling into her waist.

"And whose fault was that?" She countered with a glare moving her legs around to get him off but to no avail.

"All I said was a simple statement for you to answer and you forgot everything"

She huffed, finding herself at a loss for words.

"Well what did you say?" Sasuke asked snuggling into Aleah's neck causing goosebumps to rise.

"That's...not important. The important thing is Aleah is completely going back against her agreement to kiss me" he pouted.

"Why would she?" Sasuke laughed in Aleah's neck,"No one wants to kiss a man who tastes of other women"

Aleah raises her eyebrows in agreement appreciating the fact that she dodged a bullet; and Goemon glaring at Sasuke for the comment.

"Guys I really need to get back to work now and 'this' isn't helping me" she's complained wiggling to get free.

"So tense, why not just play with us for a little bit" Sasuke suggested.

"She's too afraid of Saizo to do that," Goemon laughed.

"That's not true," she cried in defense.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you've isolated yourself from everyone after that little spat you two had?" Goemon countered.

"I...well..." Aleah was at a loss for words. He was right; after she and Saizo raised hell a few days back for her lack of studying Japanese, she had devoted herself to proving him wrong, but at the cost of not letting herself rest or having help.

Aleah felt her muscles give away at her calming state and relaxed in Sasuke's embrace and straightened her legs out underneath Goemon. She felt completely at ease between the two of them, it only felt like a minute had passed until a chill ran up her spine at the sense of another presence. And her gaze slowly lifted to the door. And there, stood the bane of her insanity.

Her devil dressed in a silk dark purple palmate leaf patterned kimono, his cold light turquoise green eyes burned into hers, his hair matched his attire in a lighter purple hue. His whole physic displayed overwhelming beauty, but don't judge a book by its cover.

"So is this how you're going to prove me wrong" he inquired cooly.

Goemon and Sasuke immediately release Aleah at the sound of Saizo's voice.

"Saizo? When did you finish your duties?" Goemon asked curiously staring at Saizo in a mix of guilt and amusement.

"Early—" he said simply.

"And it seems at a good time too; just enough to witness that I was right"

"Shut up Saizo, Aleah has been cramming everything she knows about Japanese" Sasuke defended.

"Yea she's showed excellent improvement" Goemon added rubbing the disillusioned Aleah's back.

"I don't usually take the truth from a monkey and philanderer but since you both have high hopes in her, I'm sure she wouldn't mind me testing that study now would she" he spoke tranquilly crossing the room and sat in front of her as his height over shadowed her. Goemon and Sasuke gulped over the now late realization of Aleah's bleak memory, but stayed hopeful in her.

"私 の 名前 は何 です か ?" He asked. (What is my name?)

Aleah blinked and desperately searched her brain for the answer, but no such luck. Aleah just kept her mouth shut. And after a while has passed Saizo huffed in callous and turned to Goemon and Sasuke.

"Why do I have the faintest conclusion that it's both of your fault" he glared.

"It wasn't all their fault" Aleah blurted out having those cold eyes return back to her.

"I-I let myself become distracted by them. Even though it really was their liability," Aleah explained. "they had good intentions they only wanted me to relax a bit because of how much stress I put on myself"

Saizo remained quiet, until he gestured for Goemon and Sasuke to leave.

"What! Why do we have to get out?" Sasuke marveled as Goemon pushed him to the door.

"Because this is between them now let's go" Goemon states and closes the door behind them.

The silence was deafening as no words were exchanged between them. Saizo finally lets out a sigh and spoke.

"I'll admit you have been looking and acting like a Gashadokuro for some time now, so I won't entirely reprimand them for trying to ease your mind or you taking a break every now and then".

Wow. For a moment it felt like he was actually being nice to her.

"You are also the first foreign General of Konoha so the least you can do is work on not forgetting everything anytime your hormones kick in" he added standing up and heading toward the door.

Nevermind. He's still a hardass.

"Ok forgive my female brain for reacting to the impossibily handsome men around here. But if you haven't noticed my space is always being invaded by them" Aleah scowled.

"Then I suggest you work on it. It makes you look like an idiot" he says shutting the door behind him.

Aleah's face twists into anger. She lets out a dramatic breath and falls backwards against the mat again. One Japanese word did finally come to light in her mind though.

"下衆野郎" (Asshole).

 **And that is all for this one shot stay tuned for more.**

 **Goemons speech: "** you are the most interesting woman I've ever met you are strong, funny, and independent your skin is like the earth and your hair is like the darkest night it feels of the finest silk and the curliest Holly. and your lips are so plump and cute i wish to kiss them over and over and over again. i want you to become mine Aleah."


End file.
